Bobby's Reward
by csinycastle85
Summary: Alex and Bobby coming together. Wow..my 55th story! Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Thinking, Planning, and Doing It

Title: Bobby's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. I also do not own the song "Come On Over Baby", Christina Aguilera does.

Author's Note: Was inspired by two of Christina Aguilera's songs! My Valentine's Day piece. No plot just fluffy shippy goodness!

A/N 2: Takes place sometime following her surrogacy and before Ross comes in as their captain. Character thoughts in bold italic.

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Beta'd by (and co-written with): superfelix

Rating: M (raciness and smut that ensues)

Chapter 1: Thinking, Planning, and Doing It

Song: "Come On Over Baby"—sung by Christina Aguilera

* * *

There was one thing going through Alex Eames head, one handsome Bobby Goren.

When Deakins introduced them, she began loving him in secret. Sure in the beginning she was mourning the loss of her late husband, Joe Dutton, but she realized life was too short and that maybe it was Joe who helped bring Bobby into her life. Sure at first they were unable to work together that almost split them up but she was glad they got over the rough patch and began working well together.

Now she realized it was time to get her man but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

As Alex tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her, her eyes kept wondering towards Bobby looking at him with smoldering-filled lust. As she watched she thought _**Let's see now how should get Bobby where I want him without making it obvious to him or confirm that the rumors about us? Verbal clues? Nah. Let's see um ah-ha yes, visual clues. Of course I will have to give it to him discrete times and subtly.**_

With that she began to plan on how to get her partner.

After two weeks of planning and successfully finishing another case, Alex put her plan into action.

As soon as their Captain told them go home for the night and finish the paperwork tomorrow the two got their stuff and took off.

In the elevator Alex looked at Bobby with silent desire surging through her body. She slowly took out the envelope and then slid it into Bobby's overcoat pocket and whispered, "Don't open it 'till you get home."

When the elevator door had opened at the parking garage Alex left first and before Bobby could say anything Alex had already driven off and on her way home.

As soon as Bobby had gotten home changed into more comfortable clothing, he sat down and opened the envelope; what he saw inside was his mouth dropped. It was his senior partner's wet panties.

_**What is going on? Something is up, but what?**_

His curiosity got the better of him. He brought up panties sniffed it. What Bobby got made him dizzy; her panties gave a scent of pheromones mixed with a hint of lavender. He sniffed her panties again and the more he did it the more out of it he became he was having trouble thinking. Once his mind became clear again he thought _**geez what is she trying to do to me? **_Bobby was about to find out.

Over the next few days Alex left even more clues for Bobby some as simple as fragrant candle oil samples giving off scents ranging from peaches and cream to vanilla rose to orange blossom while others were tricky to stump him.

Alex knew that her plan of getting her man was working; she loved the many looks Bobby's face was displaying.

Following two weeks of visual clues, asking for help with what she can usually do herself, and asking for favors, she finally decided to it was put him to the test to see if he gets the whole picture.

What she doesn't realize was that Bobby had been putting the pieces together and had a secret of his own to tell her.

After wrapping up another case from earlier in the week and finally finishing all the paperwork that came with solving a case, their captain told them to go and enjoy their weekend.

As soon as she had all her stuff ready to go Alex pulls out another envelope and discreetly gives it to Bobby and whispers to him, "Give me five minutes head start in leaving and then once you get in your car you can open the envelope and read what is inside and I will see you in two hours at my place, you handsome stud."

When Alex finished whispering she gave him an unmistakable lustful look on her face and then she walked with extra sway in her hips.

Bobby's eyes widened as his mouth dropped after seeing the thought to himself _**yikes I hope our co-workers didn't see that.**_

Bobby did as he was told; after he was in his car and opened the envelope, a key with a little trinket attached that said "Sexy" on it fell out first. He quickly put in a pocket where he knows he will find the key later on. At that time he pulled a sheet of paper and read the contents.

_**Dearest Detective Goren or should I say Bobby,**_

_**Enclosed with this letter is a list of thing I need you to do before coming by to **_

_**my place. Get it all done and you will get what deserve…I will see you in a few **_

_**hours you sexy stud.**_

_**Xoxoxo,**_

_**Alex**_

Bobby took a long and deep breath to calm his breathingthen looked at the listed that was included with the note.

_**1. First go home and shower and then put on your enticing cologne and **__**aftershave combo; wear something with buttons and a pair of jeans that make **_

_**your butt look irresistible**_

_**2. Then come to my place and remove your outer wear (along with then you **__**socks)**_

_**3. Go to the bathroom and get the massage oil.**_

_**4. Come to my room when numbers 2 and 3 are completed.**_

Bobby felt his heart race ever so more. Once his heart beat slowed down and his breathing evened, he started his car and drove off with a smile of anticipation on his face.

Meanwhile Alex the minute reached her home she began to get ready for their night. She soaked for a bit in lilac infused bath. After drying herself, she put on generous amounts of her orange blossoms lotion. She proceeded to put on the sensualistic curve accentuating lingerie she owned. As soon as she had finished getting dressed she changed the sheets to red satin sheets and then sprinkled the bed with rose and camellia petals.

After that she set up her favorite rain infused candles, lit them and had her bedroom door opened at a crack, enough to let out some light to illuminate the hallway. Once she was finished she surveyed the room to make sure everything was in place; hey she wanted it to be perfect and to be able to seduce Bobby.

She then put on some soft romantic music and waited for Bobby to arrive.

_Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby _

_Hey boy, dont you know  
I got something going on  
I got an invitation  
Dont you keep me waiting all night long  
I know, you know  
So baby dont  
Pretend you wont  
Keep me guessing with ya  
You will, or you wont  
Dont wanna play the game with you, baby  
So listen to me...._

_All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby dont be shy  
You better cross the line  
Im gonna love you right  
All I want is you..._

_Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby_

_Im not just talking  
About your sexuality (your sexuality)  
But I cant help myself  
When you put your hands on me (when your but your hands on me)  
Its paradise  
When you and i  
Get close, get tight  
When I wanna I wanna  
Go on all night  
I wanna play that game with ya baby  
Listen to me..._

_All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby dont be shy  
You better cross the line  
Im gonna love you right  
All I want is you..._

_Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby_

_Dont ya wanna be the one tonight?  
We can do exactly what you like  
Dont ya wanna be just you and me?  
We can do what comes naturally  
I got a thing for you  
Got my mind made up  
And Im serious  
Never been more baby  
Dont show it but its real (so sure)  
And it right here_

_Come on, come on, come on, over [x4]  
Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby  
You give me  
What a girl feels  
What a girl likes  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants_

_All i  
All I want is you  
All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby dont be shy  
You better cross the line  
Im gonna love you right_

_All I want is you...  
All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby dont be shy  
You better cross the line  
Im gonna love you right  
All I want is you..._

When Bobby got home he immediately started to get ready; he wanted to look his best. It didn't take long before he was wearing his blue button up shirt and his best pair of dark jeans that he knows will make Alex's heart beat even faster and he was on his way.

Right before he arrived at her place he stopped and picked up a bouquet of red roses.

As soon as he had the bouquet in hand he headed to his destination.

When Bobby arrived he went with the key Alex had given him during their partnership and did the second thing asked of him, remove his outerwear except for his jeans and shirt.

He proceeded to the bathroom to get the massage oil which was right there on the sink. When he saw the label on the massage oil, amber musk, his heart thumped all the more.

_**She must have of picked that up recently.**_

As soon as that was done, he followed the illuminated light leading to her door. At the time he gently knocked and heard a sultry "Come in" come from the other side.

After going in and seeing Alex scantily clad in a leather strapless bra and panty set that barely covered her post surrogacy curves lying on the bed looking sumptuous, Bobby felt his lungs constrict as his member grow hard and making his jeans feel uncomfortable. He was amazed at how quickly Alex managed to go from professional to a sexy goddess.

He didn't realize how long he was standing but the sound of Alex's voice that dripped with naughtiness brought him out of his trance.

"Hey there stud, what is the matter the cat got your tongue?"

Bobby made his way slowly to Alex's bed, both hands shaking as one hand held the bottle of massage oil and the other the bouquet.

When he did reach Alex's bed he was still in shock.

However, he managed to say a few words.

"W-wow Alex y-you look i-incredible. H-here these a-are for y-you," stammered Bobby nervously as he handed her the roses.

"Why thank you Bobby," said Alex with a sly smile as she smiled the flowers.

As Bobby continued to stare at her she said something brought him out of another daze.

"My prince charming I see that you got the bottle of massage oil, would you like to rub some on me and give me a massage?" Alex asked in an impish tone.

Bobby hadn't noticed that his hand was shaking again but as soon as he slowed his shaking he nodded and Alex turned 180 and laid her head on her arms and said, "Okay Bobby I am ready."

Bobby then nervously opened the bottle and after get some oil on his hands he rubbed his hands together and leaning one knee one the bed he started to give Alex a massage.

Bobby moved his warm and lithe palms along Alex's shoulders. He kneaded her upper arms and then her forearm. Every single finger of Alex's hands got an own massage. Bobby relished Alex's trembling body more and more. Her quiet moans nearly caused him to rip his jeans.

Bobby at that time took his other leg off the ground and straddled his petite partner. Supporting most of his weight with his knees, he slowly began move his hands down towards Alex's scant thong-covered juicy apple butt.

Bobby spent many minutes with Alex's bare back. The dark and enticing oil had fused Bobby's palms to Alex's soft skin.

As all this was going on, Alex thought** _now is your time to make your last move, the one you have been waiting to do all this time._**

Just as Bobby moved his agile hands down to her lower back Alex suddenly turned over and sat up, surprising Bobby. Mere seconds later Alex grabbed on to Bobby's clean shaven face and pulled him for a kiss; it was no gentle kiss either. More of a kiss that was both head spinning and steamy at the same time. Bobby offered no resistance has he was now completely entranced by the seductress before him.

When they had to come up for air Bobby saw nothing but hot desire radiating in Alex's eyes and face. Alex then ran her finger through Bobby's muscular chest; all salt and pepper chest hairs made him look all the more sexy.

As Bobby lowered his head and nibbled on Alex's ear he whispered soothingly, "May I free you from your bra?"

Alex nodded and Bobby's rapid fingers located and undid the clasp. Alex at that moment removed the bra and Bobby beheld a magnificently sight, her perky breasts. Now only in sexy panties, she felt vulnerable yet strong.

Their locked gazes endlessly but not before Bobby dared to take another look at Alex's perfect breasts.

"Like something you see Bobby?" Alex asked with low voice, licking her lips seductively.

Bobby brought his eyes back and locked eyes with the gorgeous woman in front of him. He tried to talk but it seemed as if his mouth had been dried after a long drought so he nodded instead.

Alex placed her delicate hands on Bobby's head and pulled him down, positioned her lips on his began kissing him fiercely which Bobby deepened. While kissing him unrelentingly she ran her fingers through his curly hair.

Alex couldn't hold her longing any longer.

"Please, remove from your shirt," Alex begged.

Bobby followed her demand and took off his shirt while he was sitting on the bed revealing his board shoulders and sinewy arms.

He wanted to touch her soft mounds but only continued to stare at her chest.

When he heard her whisper sensuously, "Go ahead Bobby I am all yours."

The soft pressure under his palms created many little explosions behind his eyes.

However, Alex wasn't inactive while Bobby caressed every square inch of her exposed hide. She unbuttoned his pants and freed Bobby's trapped sex. The erected penis stretched into Alex's hands and she began to stroke him.

They both groaned and sighed more and more in every elapsed minute. After a long and tenderly kiss, their gazes found each other again. Alex nodded slightly and Bobby got off the bed. He pulled off his jeans in less than five seconds. He then carefully climbed back to his lover. After tearing Alex's little panties into two pieces he rubbed her folds eliciting a moan of gratification from Alex and they gave into a night of endless passion and desire.

-x-

After the first round of their fervent lovemaking session Bobby contentedly held a naked Alex close in his embrace enjoying their time. A little while later, Bobby said something that he had been holding in for a long time.

"Alex I want you to know that I have been in love with you for some time now I just couldn't figure out the best way to tell you."

Alex looked at Bobby and said nothing. Instead it was all it took for her to be all over her man once again.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Bobby's Reward. As always reviews are appreciated!


	2. Going For It

Title: Bobby's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. I also do not own the song "Dip It Low", Christina Milian does.

Author's Note: This story idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

A/N 2: Takes place sometime following her surrogacy and before Ross comes in as their captain. Character thoughts in bold italic. Planning took place before the start of this chapter

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: M (raciness and smut that ensues)

Chapter 2: Going For It

Song: "Dip It Low"—sung by Christina Milian

* * *

Alex Eames had been distracted all day long. Today was the day that she put her plan into action of getting the man she has set her sights on, the one and only Bobby Goren.

Sure she grieved for Joe, however she realized that who has since become her guardian angel and it was his spirits that led her to Bobby Goren.

One thing was for sure, she had to be subtle about it. So she kept the attention right on the boring paperwork she and Bobby fill out for their latest solved case.

Somehow she got into it and didn't realize the time.

"Oh darn it!"

"What is it Eames?"

"I promised to help a friend out by picking up her kid from basketball practice," said Alex getting her stuff after she jumped out of her chair.

"Uh, okay," said Bobby unsure of what was really going on and added, "Dinner is still on later right?"

"Yeah, I will see in two hours okay?"

"Sure."

Alex hurried out the squad, leaving Bobby a bit disconcerted.

As Alex was in the elevator on her way down, she thought _ha he fell for that, he so won't know what hit him!"_

Bobby looked at his partner's desk and wondered a bit but then returned to his work knowing that he would leave in about half an hour.

When Alex first started the early stages of the planning process she decided to give him a lap dance mixed in with a bit of belly dancing maybe some strip tease.

When she got home she immediately started getting her place ready for the unforgettable night; she wanted everything to work out perfectly. Alex first checked the CD in the stereo and tested to see if it would play; it did. The song was recommended to her by a friend of hers from her Vice days and the friend even got it burned on to the CD.

She then went and set up the room with green tea and jasmine along with honeysuckle scented candles in the room and scattered some rose and camellia petals

When she was done, she surveyed the room and liked the way it looked. She then prepped for the last part her biggest surprise for Bobby.

Ten minutes to seven, Bobby arrived at Alex's house with take out food that they had agreed upon. He also had a surprise up his sleeve. He was ready to propose to her and make her his. What he didn't know was that he was in for a surprise.

As he used the key that Alex gave him early on in their partnership to get in he had noticed that the lights were not on and the blinds were closed.

After got in Bobby felt his way to the kitchen he thought, _that's odd she usually has the lights on. I wonder…_

As he was thinking he walked right past Alex who hid in a dark corner of the hallway just out of eyesight. When she saw her prey walk by her eyes flashed with smoldering-filled lust.

_**I will soon have Bobby Goren where I want him.**_

As Bobby was getting the food in the fridge in case they had something up when the lights were turned on to a dim and Bobby looked up.

He thought _**what the?** _

Then he heard a voice dripping with naughtiness.

"Hey there stranger, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," said Alex in sexy after sashaying to Bobby and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Bobby although tempted to turn around and see what was going on but he did what was asked of him. Alex turned him around, took him to the living room, sat him down in the chair that was surrounded by petals, lit the candles and then turned on the stereo started the CD and a slow sensual song began to play.

"Okay stud now you can open your eyes."

As soon as Bobby did his mouth dropped; there stood in front his partner and love of his life dressed in a very revealing royal blue curve hugging outfit that his heart rate rise through the roof. The top was so skimpy the only part that was covered were her hardened tips which he could see pressing through the top; it matched the scant thong that barely covered her womanhood. All of her shimmering skin and most of her full chest was exposed. Bobby instantly felt his pants tighten as his member hardened.

"Just sit back and relax Bobby, this is all for you."

Then Alex began to bust out moves he had never seen her do before. Sure they had gone dancing a few times but the way she was moving made him hot and bothered.

Within a few short minutes she was kneeling in his lap running her finger through his curls all while moving her hips shamelessly and flaunting her post surrogacy curves. He tried to restrain his hands but the animal in him led him to place his agile hands on her nearly completely exposed assets giving them a gentle squeeze, causing her to mewl.

Bobby saw a look of undeniable desire and unrestrained yearning radiating from her face as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Subsequently she pushed the shirt back slightly while leaving a trail of searing kisses on his now sweat covered skin. As Alex kissed away the salty sweat from every inch of Bobby's unclothed neck and shoulders, she found out that she was getting Bobby aroused and sweaty and that turned her on. She then placed her hands on his neck and pressed and moved her nearly bare chest up and down against his; as this was going on he felt his pants tightening even more.

_He says he wants you, he says he needs you _

_It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you _

_If he really wants you, if he really needs you _

_Really got to have you _

_Take your time and feel him out _

_When he's a good boy _

_I mean a really, really good boy _

_Why not let him lay with you _

_That's when you give it to him good _

_(Chorus) _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

_You're getting bold, he's growing cold _

_It's just the symptoms of young love growing old _

_You think it's time _

_And you're thinking of leaving, but give it time _

_It's late at night, he's coming home _

_Meet him at the door with nothing on _

_Take him by the hand, let him know what's on _

_If you understand me, y'all come on _

_All my ladies wind it up _

_If you know just how to move _

_All my fellas jump behind _

_And show her what you wanna do _

_All my ladies wind it up _

_If you know just how to move _

_All my fellas jump behind _

_And show her what you wanna do _

_(Chorus) _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

_We can move if you wanna _

_We can move if you wanna _

_We can move if you wanna _

_We can move... _

_(Chorus) _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

_Dip it low _

_Pick it up slow _

_Roll it all around _

_Poke it out like your back broke _

_Pop, pop, pop that thing _

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"_

During the height of her kinky routine she noticed a wicked grin appear on her lover's face.

_**Yes **__**it's working he loves what I am showing him.**_

She continues on moving salaciously and decided to perform a move that Bobby wouldn't soon forget.

As the song neared the end Alex got off Bobby's lap and backed up a bit and began to sway her hips lasciviously as she did previously. Suddenly she moved her hands to the back of her neck right away Bobby knew what was happening.

Slowly but surely she began untie the string in the back and began to lower the top.

Before long her right arm and hand was covering her chest. She then discarded the top and with her left hand ran it through her hair moving her body in a sensual manner.

Then as she walked towards Bobby while caressing herself she got back in Bobby's lap this time straddling him and continued her moves. Bobby held on to her waist while she performed the sensuous dance.

As the song ended Bobby was getting more and more aroused felt that his pants was so tight that he had to something about it. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and at first place a teasing kiss on her lips. That gentle kiss let to a greedy tongue sucking session.

As the kiss became more ravenous Alex stopped moving and Bobby holding on to her stood up and gently placed her on her feet and they proceeded to make out like hormonal teenagers with Alex half naked. Alex slowly moved her arms and wrapped them around Bobby's neck which quickly giving him a nice view.

When air became a problem they came apart; he spun her around covered her chest with his right arm and wrapped his left arm around her taut abs enveloping her completely. They danced with their hips fused together. While he held her he began to massage her assets causing the tips to harden and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

Fifteen minutes went by they let out more moans of pleasure as they continued to dance even without any music playing.

After another five minutes Bobby decided it was time to spring his surprise. He lowered his head and began to nibble on Alex's neck taking in the scented lotion and then he whispered, "My beautiful and sexy Alex you surprised me and made my night tonight. Now it is my turn."

He turned her around gently and while he got another look at her breasts he said, "Alex my love when I first met you I started loving you in private. When we got together and confessed our love to each other I became the happiest I have ever been in a long time."

Alex looked at him waiting for to continue which he did.

"What I am trying say is I love you Alexandra Eames will do the honor in becoming my wife…will you marry me?" asked Bobby hopeful glint in his eye.

Alex gasped when he asked and was bowled over when he got down on one knee. Before he could even present her the ring she gave her response.

"Yes Robert Goren I will marry you! I love you and always will!"

Bobby showed that special grin that Alex loved seeing and got out the ring box and opened it and she saw the ring, a 3 Three Stone Round Brilliant Diamond Engagement Ring set in 14K Yellow Gold.

She grinned as half covering herself and placed her left in front and Bobby took out the ring and slid onto her ring finger.

He then rose up by slowly kissing his way up her body. When he reached the valley between her breasts he stopped and lavished kissed on both of them and gently sucked on the tips causing her to purr.

The moment his mouth reached hers they kissed fiercely and then Bobby picked gorgeous fiancée up and carried her to the bedroom where they started the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Bobby's Reward". As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
